The Marauders
by StarkidStruck
Summary: The story behind the four best friends. With narrations by James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, and Lily.
1. Prologue: Remus Lupin

Little Remus Lupin, a wizard child of three, was taking a nap downstairs one quiet evening. It was near midnight. The full moon shone exceedingly bright on the small house.

Remus was woken at the sound of footsteps outside the door. He sat up and looked around. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and it was knocked down. Remus screamed as three large men stepped into his house. "Mommy!" he tried to call, but one of the men was holding a knife to his throat.

"Can I just kill him, Fenrir?" hissed one of his comrades impatiently.

"No," came the reply. "I must transform him into one of my kind so we may dominate the world." He let out an evil laugh.

"The moon is almost full, just hurry up and transform already so we can leave!"

The one called Fenrir let out a moan of pain. His body began to lengthen. Remus watched in horror as the man slowly began to transform into a wolf. When the transformation was complete, Fenrir howled and lunged at Remus.

Remus's parents came rushing downstairs but they were too late. Remus's arm was cut open and bleeding, he was crying in pain, and Fenrir the wolf's eyes were gleaming and saliva dripped from his mouth.

Remus's mother rushed to her son's side, but Fenrir lunged at her, and without a delay, killed her. The other two men had rushed out of house. Fenrir, his eyes glowing red, dashed after them, leaving the family in ruins.

Remus sat on the ground, crying with pain from his own wound and the murder of his mother. "No," he breathed, then he passed out.

**Author's Note:** Poor Lupin. Other chapters will be written in first person, hopefully using the points of view of James, Sirius, and Peter, along with Lupin and maybe Snape and a chapter of two with Lily. Reviews and suggestions appreciated. Any information on the characters' early lives or parents highly appreciated. Thanks. Next Chapter will probably be James's POV.


	2. Chapter 1: James Potter

I stepped onto the sleek red and black train. 'Hogwarts Express' was written in gold along the side.

As soon as my feet touched the train, I felt home. I stepped into the first empty compartment I could find and peered out the window to look for my mother. I waved to her and watched the tears of happiness slide down her face. I blew her one last kiss and rested my head against the seat as the train lurched forward.

Not twenty seconds later, the compartment door burst open. I turned to see a tall, skinny boy with long rumpled black hair, not unlike my own. The boy's gray eyes were clouded with worry.

"Do you mind?" he asked nervously. "It's my cousin-Bellatrix-she keeps trying to curse me. She thinks being a second year makes her so much _better _than me," he scoffed. "She's already singed my hair-look!" he turned around, revealing a noticeable gap between tufts of coal-black hair.

I blinked. "No, sure you can sit here." The boy let out a sigh of relief and sat down across from me.

"I'm Sirius," he told me, extending a hand.

"James."

Just then there was a loud pounding on the compartment door. "There you are, you little beast!" shouted a cold, loud voice.

A wicked little girl with light brown hair sticking up in all directions was plastered to the door, holding her wand. Sirius gave me a horrified look. "Bellatrix," he mouthed. I nodded, watching as the girl yelled, "Alohomora!" and the door swung open.

With a look of hatred on her face, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Sirius. "Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix gasped as her wand flew out of her hand and she landed on the ground. All three of us turned to look at Sirius's rescuer.

It was a medium-height, skinny boy with reddish-brown hair. He looked slightly dirty, and had several long red scratches on his face. He frowned at Bellatrix.

Sirius dropped down to his knees. "Oh, thank you!" he gasped.

The other boy looked confused. "I'm Remus Lupin." He held out his hand to help Sirius up.

"I'm Sirius Black. And that idiot you just saved me from is my cousin, Bellatrix Black."

Remus frowned. "She was about to perform one of the Unforgiveable Curses on you. I'd suggest you be careful."

"The Unforgiveable Curses?" I asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "She was about to say a particular one," he lowered his voice. "My dad says it's the worst thing any wizard can do to another."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Avada Kedavra," Remus replied. "The Killing Curse."

Author's Note: Review and comment please. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is from Sirius's point of view. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Sirius Black

As soon as Remus had said that, my blood turned cold. In fact, my heart didn't stop hammering in my chest until we reached Hogwarts. That set a new kind of amazement in my brain.

It was beautiful. I'd heard stories about it from my mother, from Bellatrix, from my brother, Regulus (second year), and my cousin, Andromeda (sixth year). But to actually walk through those doors and see the Great Hall, that was something else. All of us first years just stood there in wonder.

As we made our way to the front of the Hall, the Sorting Hat began to sing. When it was finished, a tall witch I recognized to be Professor McGonagall stepped up with a list of names. She began to call us and the Sorting Hat began to Sort us. I was called up third.

When the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, I could feel it curled around my head, thinking. "Eh," it said. "Another Black? It seems almost necessary to put you in Slytherin, doesn't it? But no, I can see into your heart, and you have not the heart of a Slytherin, no. You have the heart of a….GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

I walked to my new House table, feeling quite proud of myself. The Slytherins gave me dirty looks. Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at me. Andromeda smacked her and gave me a look of sympathy.

A few more random kids were Sorted. "Evans, Lily." The girl I had seen James eyeing when we got off the boat stepped up to be Sorted. When the hat said, "Gryffindor!" a look of surprise washed over her pretty face. She shot a look of horror at a tall, lanky boy with a crooked nose and long greasy black hair, who looked equally surprised. Lily Evans walked to our table, and the Sorting continued.

None of the kids caught my attention until "Lupin, Remus" was called. He was Sorted into Gryffindor as well. When he sat down next to me, I gave him a high-five.

Again, nobody interesting was called. "Pettigrew, Peter." Remus and I watched a short, chubby boy with blondish hair put on the Hat. Remus's brow furrowed. "What?" I hissed at him. "Nothing," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Hat. This came as a surprise to me. I was expecting the Hat to put this boy into Hufflepuff. Peter Pettigrew smiled slightly as he walked towards our table.

The next person to be Sorted was James. As soon as Professor McGonagall called "Potter, James," James scampered up to have the Hat put on his head. "Gryffindor!" it decided. Remus and I cheered. James, looking flattered, sat down next to us.

"Snape, Severus." the boy who was friends with Lily Evans stepped up to be Sorted.

"Severus?" snorted James. "What kind of name is that?" I stifled a laugh. Lily Evans smacked us on the back of the heads. We turned our attention back to the Sorting.

"Slytherin!" the Hat yelled. Severus Snape looked angry. He stormed off to his table and sat down, ignoring the claps and welcomes meant for him. After the last kids were called, Dumbledore made a long, boring speech. Then the feast began.


End file.
